User blog:睡眠/b00p 5
— Emma to Daniel Johnathan Wright (aka John) is a 19 year old troublemaker college sophmore who attends Maple Hills College. He is the leader of a small gang called The Voiceless Wolves which is known for their succesful robberies and gruesome fight scenes. He has just established his relationship with security guard Chris Fisher. History Emma Marie Jones Personality Positive: Clever, Loyal, Comforting *Johnathan is very clever, always thinking through situations and getting out of trouble before getting caught when an alarm is tripped or when a security guard is in the same hallway as him. He is very loyal, if you can get past the wall of trust he has he will remain loyal and by your side. If you are close to him he can be very comforting, his deep voice soothing you in a hushed whisper and taking care of your issues he can be there to reassure you everything will be alright. Neutral: Persistant, Reflective *mew Negative: Secretive, Over-protective, Impulsive *He is one to be secretive about his past and his feelings never verbally expressing his emotions and rather keeping them to himself which can cause him to be impulsive when set off and let his emotions all out without much thought behind it. He is also very over-protective over whats his and can lash out easily to those who dare touch what belongs to him. Extra *Johnathan is in a battle with depression which he deals with being a self harmer, if given the time to look at his arms he is covered in deep and lengthy scars, some old some fresh. *He has only ever cried once over the course of his life which was when his mother died at the age of 14. *He is deffinatly the more dominate one in a relationship but doesn't mind the tables being turned. *He is rich thanks to his robberies which is why he lives in a four storied house. *Is openly gay but doesn't anounce it unless questioned. *Has killed a total of 11 people Physical Appearance At first look it is no mystery why Johnathan is swooned over by many that take a glance in his direction. His body is well built being taller than average (6'3) and well muscular. Starting at his face his cheekbones are perfect and well sculptured holding smooth cheeks and well kept beard which matches the color of his hair which is a dirty blonde. His hair is naturally upright and is shorter. His eyes are something many can get lost in especially when the sun hits his eyes. When the sun hits his brown eyes you can tell if aloud close enough that 'brown' no longer describes them. They melt into golden rays circling an eclipse which prove never boring and he uses seductivly to catch people of guard and fluster them if he pleases. His face has a few scars including a few small nicks above his left eyebrow. His lips are something many dream to kiss or touch being a perfect paler pink and soft to the touch. Moving to his body Johnathan is a slightly and taned man and covered in many scars. Scar include ones from self harm which cover both forearms, bullet wounds, stab wounds, knife slashes, and from time to time multiple bruises. His back is also covered in multiple scratch like scars aswell. His clothing typically includes long sleeved shirts in darker colors with simple jeans. During fighting and robberies though he has a black hoodie and a black mask with a wolf design on it which covers the bottom half of his face to mask his voice since the hood of his hoodie shadows his face enough. His hoodie pocket is normal armed with his weapon of choice a golden handled dagger or a black pistol. Relationships Anthony (Tony) Wright — NPC — Father — 00% "I always go to the back of my mind to wonder where I would stand now if you were different. Actually the father figure society told you to be but instead I grew up with an alcoholic, mentally abusive father to me and a physically abusive husband to mom. I stood and endured your comments to me. I remember them clearly, and i'm starting to believe I truly am- worthless. But the worst thing you ever did to me was you lost control of your anger and killed mother with a single bullet. She died in my arms and nothing will ever cover the pain you've caused me in so many forms. I hope you die a painful death in that prison cell of yours. If your ever let out expect an even more gruesome death." Olivia Wright — NPC — Mother — 100% "Nothing in this world could compare to your motherly love. You did your best to raise me under a funtional house-hold and get me out the most you could. You'd send me out to play with my friends whilst you tried to calm him down. One night just like the rest I came home expecting your warm embrace but instead I was greeted with the blue and red flashing lights with loud unbearable sirens. I ran inside and you were on the floor, dying.. I held you up the best I could mom I truly did. You gave me a small smile, wiping my tears from my cheek before you took your last breath from this cruel world. I truly miss you.. and im sorry." Christopher (Chris) Fisher — FallenCrescent — Boyfriend — 100% "Once in school my teacher told me that the most colorful insects stood out the most to their predators. I didn't believe that until I looked into you bright green eyes and felt my entire world somehow flip. What I have with you, I don't want with anyone else. If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you reaize how special you are to me and how lucky I am. I promise you i'm not gonna let anyone damage your smile.. I love you." David, Neil, Eli, Cody, Luke, Hunter — NPC — Gang Members — 100% "You do as your alpha says and then there are no issues. Simple one rule. I made The Voiceless Wolves as an escape, escape and have that adrenaline rush run through you. Many wonder why I chose this name for wolves howl after a victory and not voiceless at all. Let me tell you guys. An alpha like myself can run just fine alone but with many other he is an even better force of nature. If the wolves work together to attack their prey in silence they have a better chance of not scarying anything off or saying something of stupidity. You guys have all done great, i'm sure we'll get to the top of the gangs one day." Mr.Name McName— NPC/Roleplayer — Parental Figure — 100% Blah Blah Category:Blog posts